1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general toga chip package and a producing method thereof, and more particularly to a chip package with a stiffener and the producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional chip package, the chip, particular the low dielectric constant (low-K) chip, is fragile due to the mismatch of coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) of the materials inside the chip package, so the edges of the top surface of the chip crack easily. Due to the excellent telecommunication performance and fast transmission speed of signals, the low dielectric constant chip has been widely used nowadays. Therefore, the fragmentation on the edges of the chip has become an imminent issue to be resolved.